Cause Space and Time Wouldn't Let You Be Mine
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: They say Opposites attract, and Opposites Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers are, the only problem is, whenever they get too close, something intervenes, and for a time Kara begins to think the Universe just doesn't want to let her be happy. But that won't stop Kara, She'll stand her ground and find a way to finally grasp the happiness that is always so close, yet too far out of reach.
1. The Unexpected

**_Rated: T ( May be subject to change)_**

 ** _Language, and Suggestive scenes in future chapters._**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Probably a Bunch of Angst._**

 ** _NOTE :_**

 ** _I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made._**

 ** _- END NOTE-_**

 ** _Chapter: The Unexpected._**

Blue eyes fluttered opened, she gasped when her eyes were met with bright lights.

"Woah, there! Relax! Calm down!", came a voice filled with concern.

The owner of those blue eyes sat up against the wishes of the owner of that concerned voice. She ripped off the cords attached to her body, the sound of the machines that were monitering her began to beep rapidly

"L-Lena! Where is she! Is she-!", the blonde's chest heaved and she turned her body to get off of the metal table that was under the very bright light.

a brunette grunted as she rushed to stop the blonde from moving around, "Kara! you need to rest! You-"

Kara growled in an almost aggressive manner, "Where is she!? Alex Is she okay!", the Blonde started to try and wrestle passed her sibling.

Alex frowned heavily, "will you worry about yourself for once! For god's sakes you almost died back there and your first concern is over a Luthor?!", Alex gripped at Kara's flexed biceps.

Kara glared heavily at her sister, "You!-"

before Kara could spit a retort back, a few figures entered the bright room.

"Alex let her go!"

"That's enough you two!"

two agents shouted as they jogged to the two sisters.

Alex turned to look over her shoulder, she found tow males coming to them.

Kara grimaced, "Winn! J'onn!", the blonde stopped struggling with Alex.

J'onn made it to the pair and separated them, he looked at Alex, "Step out Agent"

Alex clicked her tongue, her lips parting so that she could spit a retort out, but a more firm look from the martian Made Alex rethink her actions, and she reluctantly gave in and followed the man's orders.

Winn released a heavy breath as he went to Kara's side to support her, "Hey now, you're not exactly at 100 percent, you need to lay down some more, Kara, you took those blows like a champ, but it costed you quite a bit.", the male's hands were wrapped up in bandages, his head was also wrapped, his hair was messy and his clothes were slightly tattered, he looked like he had been to a war.

J'onn sighed out heavily once Alex left the room, the door shut, he gave his full attention to Kara, "Kara, You...You really did the impossible back there, You nerely got sucked in with him. Kal-El and Mon-El couldn't even do half the things you pulled back there."

Kara released a sigh and shook her head, "None of that matters, I just want to know how Lena is! Is she fine? And How are Kal-El and Mon-El recovering? Lois and James were also caught in the crossfire, how is everyone?", The blonde was anxious, nervous and still shaky from an encounter that very nearly leveled their city.

J'onn looked at Winn, and Winn nodded.

Kara felt a knot developing in her throat, "Please tell me."

the martian nodded his head, "They're all alive, some better than others, Kal-El didn't fair as well as you, but he's recovering. Lois broke her arm, James broke a few ribs, Mon-El is doing fine, if it wasn't for him, Lois and James may have suffered worse...And the Luthor, she's...slipped under..."

Kara felt her breath leave her for a moment, her heart rate picked up, her body shook against Winn's.

"S-Slipped...under?", Kara's voice shook.

J'onn released a heavy sigh again, so much had taken place within the last few hours, the biggest battle the world has ever seen, so far, took place, It started in Smallville Kansas, A figure, huge and powerful just popped up and boy...did he wreck the place, he said he had came for this Earth's 'champion', he called himself, Darkseid.

 _"She's Slipped into coma"_

~~~~~

It started with Superman, the God-like being made small work of the man of steel, destroying The Kent's Kansas home, Martha whom was running around, just avoiding the bolders hurdling her way, called for help, she contacted the DEO in hopes of also coming in contact with Kara. from there, the fight escalated.

and before Martha knew it, her kryptonian Son was punched out of the area and the fight spilled over to Metropolis.

the DEO was aware now of what was happening to superman through a frantic Martha Kent. The DEO began to see what they could do, they recieved calls from the president, telling them that action needed to be taken, because...the fight was heading to National City.

Alex and the other agents all began to move, Winn and James also moved. Alex tried coming in contact with Kara, but it was fruitless, for the Girl of steel was...busy.

as that was happening.

Kara was unaware, she was merely just sitting down at some café with her very attractive friend.

Lena Luthor.

both women were spending time together, catching up on stuff, just talking and basking in the security that was their friendship. their very unlikely friendship had blossomed quite well, the usually reserved Luthor had opened up quite a lot.

the Blonde was all smiley and happy, just being in the woman's company made her fell warm, it gave her a sense of normalcy, she felt...grounded. since Cat's departure as CEO, Kara felt empty and somewhat misplaced.

but now, she began to feel the Luthor filling that empty space inside her life.

but then a heavy sonic boom came, followed by the screams of many.

" _What that hell_ ", Came Lena's voice as she stood up from her seat when the ground under their feet shook.

Kara stood up, and then many within the Café also followed.

as the Café's lights and other powered sources shut off, people grew startled.

and for just a moment, the air grew omniously silent.

but then a whole crowd of people poured through the streets like sheeps running from predator, Kara and many others saw the scene through the café's glassed windows.

Kara felt her heart pick up, she wasn't aware of what was happening, this was all by surprise.

and by instinct, Kara turned to Lena and grabbed her hand, and she shouted when she heard the unmistakable sound of...something coming their way.

" _EVERYONE DOWN_!"

Lena was startled, everyone was, but in a split second after Kara's shouted, came the reason for her warning.

a very messed up figure smashed into the place, debris flew everywhere, screams and shrieks of fear came. many got down and crawled under their tables, others began to flee.

Lena shrieked in shock and fear when debries flew her and Kara's way, she tried to tug Kara down, but Kara remained still like a wall, a very firm wall, and before Lena knew it, Kara wrapped her arms around her body and...shielded her.

" _Kara_!", the Luthor shrieked when she felt Kara's body tense against hers, they fell to the floor, Kara's body still shielding hers.

" _Nngh_!", came a struggled groan.

The many others that were still inside all pushed and shoved each other to hid from what had came crashing into the Cafè.

Emerald eyes snapped open and shut many times, curious as to how Kara was doing, " _Kara, Kara, why did you_ -"

Kara was looking over her shoulder, dust was on some parts of her face, her face grew with an expression of fear, " _Superman_...", her voice shook with fear, " _Oh no. Oh Rao_."

Lena's heart was now racing and she shifted slightly from under Kara's body, she looked to where Kara was looking and...she saw it, superman, curled up in a bloody, battered ball of barely any clothing.

he appeared to be have been wearing civilian clothing.

A gaping hole was in the Cafè, just outside, stood a huge floating being, no doubt the cause of the Man of Steel's current condition.

the being was bulky and had flaming orange eyes, as if he had...heat vision.

Lena rose a hand against the blonde's chest, she felt Kara's heart racing. " _Kara Is that superman_?"

The blonde's mouth was agape, the menace was looming above the hole staring down at Kal-El bloody body.

the being rose it's gaze to Kara, she was covering Lena with her body.

" _I am in search of this Earth's mightiest Champion. Kara Zor-El, Last Daughter of Kypton, I have come for you_."

Kara's mouth dropped like a fish out of water, she was in sheer shock, her face washed over with fear and horror.

Lena's emerald eyes widened at the being adressing...her friend.

" _Kara...what is he talking about_?", Lena question with shock as she kept her emerald eyes on the looming figure.

Kara froze up, this wasn't how Lena was supposed to find out...no.

" _Lena...I can explain I_ -", for a moment Kara turned to face the woman under her body.

" _Foolish child, Gods do not explain to mere mortals, you disgrace. You are a being capable of destroying worlds, you are a god among these feeble Pests...You bow to them as if the roles were opposite_.", the being began to lower himself, his feet touched the ground of the destroyed Cafè.

Kara narrowed her eyes at the being as she returned her gaze to the alien, " _I am no God_.", the blonde said with a hint of venom in her tone, her eyes then darted to her cousin, " _what have you done to him!?",_ Kara rose her voice, she remained over Lena, still with the will to protect her.

The being chuckled darkly, he folded his arms behind himself, " _What I normally do to pests_ ", his gaze not leaving Kara.

Kara gritted her teeth, her eyes were narrowed dangerously at the alien.

The alien grinned daringly as his eyes shifted to the Luthor woman then they darted back to Kara's eyes, and his began to glow more and more...he was going to-

Kara's eyes widened in fear, she knew what he was about to do, and with Kal-El's body all mangled and beaten up, Kara began to doubt if she could even make it to the being's feet in a fight.

" _STOP! DON'T_ ", came Kara's voice filled with plea and fear, she rose a hand to try and plead with the alien, she wasn't sure if she could protect Lena.

the alien nodded his head, arms still folded behind him as his feet began to levitate off the floor once again, " _Make me, Zor-El_ "

And Kara's blue eyes snapped open and she accepted the alien's challenge, she shifted off of Lena but still remained in front of her, ready to do whatever she could to protect the Luthor, " _Forgive me, Lena",_ was all Kara could mutter before she removed her glasses and tossed them aside, " _I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you_ ", the Super then growled and allowed her eyes to glow that dangerous shade of laser blue.

Lena was in shock, but she remained by the blonde, how could the reporter stand up to this...monster, anyone that could beat the man of steel like that, could totally wreck Kara...at least, that's what Lena thought.

" _Show me what this planet's mightiest champion can do_ ", the alien puffed his chest out as if readying to shoot his heat vision, but in that moment, Kara propelled herself forwards, not wanting to give him a chance to shoot the lasers that she may or may not, be able to protect Lena from.

Lena's faint Shriek of surprise filled Kara's ears for a moment as Kara broke the sound barrier so close to the Luthor.

" _KARA_!"

and Kara rammed right into the alien, pushing the alien back out of the Cafè.

Lena was wide eyed when the blonde, whom she always thought was human, just rammed into that 10 foot monster.

but her shock washed over fast as she collected herself and looked at Kal-El's body. A sympathetic look took over her facial features as she looked around and found a lot of people cowering in fear or just running out of the cafè at last.

" _Superman_!", Lena yelled out as she began to take off her sweater, she rushed to his side, stumbling slightly as she half hopped and skipped into the Crater that the Man of Steel's body formed when it had crashed in.

" _Ngh...Kar...a- Nngh_ ", the male kryptonian was bruised and battered, bloody.

Lena winced at the many wounds that covered his body, his clothing was all torn and tattered, he was barely covered, his upper body was nearly bare, just small strings of clothing were still hanging on, his khaki trousers were ripped and wrecked in many places, his legs were in view up to his thighs, he was barefoot.

Lena kneeled down beside the super, she put her sweater over the man's body, " _Superman. Superman, can you hear me? Hey_ -"

Kal-El's blue eyes snapped open, he merely looked at Lena, his eyes filled with questions, " _Wh..Where am I_?", he said as he slowly began to sit up, but he winced, his body almost fell back, But a grunting Lena quickly supported him so that he would hurt less, she slid her lap under his back so that he'd be in the comfort of her body at least.

Superman's gaze seemed to soften at the Luthor.

Lena's eyes not leaving his, " _National City...something tells me this isn't where this fight started_."

Kal-El nodded his head slowly as he allowed for the Luthor to cradle his head into her lap, " _Nngh...No, I_...", Kal-El's eyes widened, " _My mother...I was visiting my mother in kansas, oh god...I hope she's okay_.", the male grew concerned for his mother.

Lena nodded her head, " _I'm sure she's fine, you're here after all. She's safer where she's at."_

Kal-El nodded and swollowed thickly, his mouth was oddly dry. " _You shouldn't be here, Ms. Luthor, Nngh, he'll come to finish me off_."

Lena released a shaky breath, " _Superman...now that you bring that up...Kara's fighting him_ "

Kal-El's eyes grew wide again and this time he shot up to his feet fast, he stood on shaky legs, " _Oh god, he'll hurt her_!", the kryptonian panicked.

Lena rose to her feet and grabbed his arm, " _Kara's taking him away from us, I think she wants to avoid trashing the city_ -"

and as Lena spoke, Kara'a body crashed into the pavement outside the Café, startling Lena and Kal-El.

Kara's clothing was quickly starting to look like Kal-El's, her bra in view, she was sweaty and battered as she rose to her feet, her hair was a mess.

" _KARA_!", Superman turned to Lena, " _you have to go, right now Ms. Luthor, this isn't a fight we'll easily win, We have to make sure that less civilians get caught in the crossfire, if you're still here, you'll only distract Kara_."

the Luthor looked on in horror at her friend's beaten figure. She was still trying to process the revelation on Kara's backround.

 _"He said he came for her, Superman_...", Lena mentioned before the kryptonian could leave Lena.

Kal-El turned to Lena one last time, " _He told me he was here for her too...Please, Leave, I don't know what's going on between you two, but she cares for you, and it would destroy Kara if you got hurt...or worse_."

Lena's heart quickened at Kal-El's words and she nodded, " _Please watch out for each other, make sure she sees me after this...please_ "

the plea in Lena's eyes, makes the Man of Steel feel...oddly at easy with the Luthor woman, he sensed the genuine concern for his cousin in her voice, Lena cared...

Kal-El nodded, " _she'll see you whether or not I tell her, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around after this_."

The ravenette's lips curled into a small smile, it was odd, here she was, talking to her brother's worst enemy. " _Probably, Mr. Kent_ "

Superman's own lips curled into a smile, if this would have been another time, Kal-El would have freaked out, he would have been filled with anxiety at the fact that not one, but two Luthors knew who he was, but, Lena was different, and he finally saw it with his own eyes, " _Go, Avoid where the fight's are_ ", with that, the super began to float off the ground, and he flew out to help his cousin.

the Luthor was in Awe, her eyes seemingly glowed at the sight of Kara, even though she was beaten and battered, she was still...beautiful.

Kara roared as she unleashed her heat vision onto the alien, " _Get off my planet_!"

Superman joined in and as Kara finished heat visioning the alien, he rammed into the being, and both supers began to go all out.

Lena quickly found herself running through the streets, blood on her dressy white blouse and her hands, she took off her heels along the way to L-Corp ignoring the odd feeling of running through the chaotic streets barefoot.

the sounds of air breaking just above in the sky rocked many buildings. the sonic booms rosked the city and scared many.

the fight was rough and almost animalistic, Lena caught the scene of Kara successfully punching the alien up, up and away, the punch itself, broke many windows and released a sonic boom as her fist made contact with his face, Superman was merely...useless, seemingly, each time he tried to join in, he was slapped away by the alien.

Lena huffed as she managed to make it to her company amazed that it was still somehow in one piece...hell, the surrounding streets were still untouched by the brawl.

as soon as Lena slipped into the building, it looked as though no on was aware of what was taking place just a mile or two away from them, Lena quickly make her way to the main desk, the secratary was quite startled at Lena's ruffled and dirty figure.

" _Ms. Luthor_!", the woman squeaked as she jumped out of her seat.

Lena huffed, trying to catch her breath, " _We need to Evacuate immediately, ASAP, before they come crushing into this building_."

The woman was surprised, " _What do you mean? what's going on_?"

Lena shook her head and slammed a hand onto the desk, " _Initiate an Evacuation, Immediately_!"

the woman was scared and she shook her head, she did was what was told of her.

with everything happening with Cadmus, Lena created some type of Evac plan so that at least her workers would be safe.

she was glad she planed something out.

The Luthor sighed out and pulled out her phone, she called her favorite secratary and told her to get the hell off the top floor and come down along with the rest of the people on that floor.

and so just as Lena feared, the battle poured onto her company's front lawn.

many workers grew startled and they all scattered to take the company's back exits, Lena on the other hand, wasn't running, she remained still, she placed her purse onto the marble desk top and looked on as Kara, punched the alien out of sight again.

" _Kara_!", Lena said with arms crossing.

And just like that, Kara turned to her, hearing her from that far out.

Lena no longer had an doubts about it...Kara was Supergirl.

Kara from where she was, rushed towards the woman, and in a swift motion appeared in front of her.

" _Lena...Listen, I...This isn't how yoi were supposed to find out, I had plans to tell you, I-_ "

Lena rose a hand to halt her, " _Kara, I'm not mad, I just...I'm scared_ ", the Luthor's eyes watered up as she took in the Danvers's appearence.

Kara looked down for a moment, "He's...strong, I'm trying to take this fight elsewhere but...he keeps pushing me back here, he wants the world to see us fight..."

Lena licked her lips and then cleared her throat, causing Kara to look up and meet her gaze, " _You can't lose this...Superman seems to have actually lost, but you can't lose, you're all that' standing between us and that thing_ "

The blonde nodded her head, " _I know...Lena, I...After this, I want to talk with you, about everything, I want to explain_ -"

Lena shook her head and met eyes with Kara's, she rose her hands up and cupped the kryptonian's face in her hands, " _You don't owe me that, But I do want you to come back to me...In one piece, okay_?"

The kryptonian's cheeks flushed and she nodded, she rose her own hands up and placed them over the hands holding her face.

The Luthor's eyes scanned over her friend's face, it was smeared with dirt, blood, sweat and cuts.

" _Ms. Luthor_!?", came a familiar voice.

Lena and Kara both turned to find a certain assistant running their way.

Lena rose an eyebrow, " _Jess_ "

Jess huffed slightly to catch her breath, " _Supergirl...err, Ms. Luthor, we should totally Leave while we can, Superman's body is sprawled back in HR's office, they're trying to drag him around and into someone's car to take him to a hospital or something_."

Kara rose an eyebrow, " _Oh no! don't do that! Human hospital's aren't exactly places that can help us, just leave him there, I'll collect him later_ "

Jess nodded and she subtly alowed her eyes to linger over where Lena and Supergirl's hands were.

Lena sighed softly, " _Jess, you should go, I'll take care of Superman_.", The Luthor turned to the Super, " _You best come back to me in one piece, Supergirl_.", and with that, the Luthor leaned forwards, she pulled Kara downwards slightly and she pressed her lip gently against Kara's forehead.

Jess's eyes widened for a moment.

Kara on the other hand blushed when Lena pulled back, " _Alright, Lena_."

Jess looked between the two, she smiled lightly, despite their current predicament.

A huge thud came from outside L-Corp's front glassed door.

the bulky figure smashed into the building, and Lena clicked her tongue, she reached to Jess and took her hand.

" _I want you back in one piece_!", Lena warned the super, then she tugged Jess away with her.

Kara smiled even though her smal break from fighting was over, her heart skipping at the thought of returning to Lena in 'one piece'.

" _Let's go Darkseid_!", Kara roared as she propelled herself at the alien and smashed them out of the building.

" _Wow, I think the supers were on their day off or something, they're both in normal clothes_ ", Jess said as she and Lena ran through the halls of the company to get the HR and see how Superman was doing.

Lena chuckled, she would agree, After all, Kara was out with her. But Jess didn't need to know that. " _Probably, After all, they aren't always wearing capes, they do have lives to lead."_

Jess nodded, " _True, gosh, I guess I never thought about that, they must have day jobs...like normal people...it's weird thinking about it you know, how they may actually have that normal side to them_."

Lena agreed, " _Yeah_."

and as Lena and Jess were close to the HR cubicles, a figure stumbled around.

and Lena felt her blood boil, " _Lord?! what the hell are you freaking doing in my building_!?"

Jess and her stop in their tracks to see Maxwell Lord with some 'facy' gadgets.

he wore a cocky smirk, " _The...Government needed me, ya' know, Superman's here on your property, I'm close by, by chance, they call me and ask for a favor, in exchange they drop a case against me, thus, here I am, Ms. Luthor_.", the male grinned as he pointed to his shiny gun, it was odd looking, but Lena could tell it was made with some alien tech.

she narrowed her emerald eyes. " _I don't trust you, you helping a Super_ -"

Maxwell laughed out, " _Quite the humor you got there, Lex would have Cackled at that, Now did you not get the memo, Luthor? It's a favor, they asked of me, I'm not here out of the goodness my heart, I'm getting something out of this_ ", The man waved his shiny gun around, " _Superman's gonna be taking by the...shady agency, I suggest you leave before they try and pin something on you like they always do_."

the female CEO narrowed her eyes, " _I need to see him_ "

Jess rose an eyebrow.

Maxwell shrugged and stepped aside, " _alright, go ahead, ya' alien lover_."

Lena rolled her eyes, began to step ahead, she released Jess's hand.

as they moved passed Maxwell, he spoke.

" _Think Danvers'll finish the job_?"

and with those words, Lena snapped her head to the man, she glared heavily at him, " _What the hell did you just say, Lord_?", the Luthor grew agressive.

The assistant was at a loss, what did the Danvers girl have to do with anything.

Maxwell Smirked, " _Relax, I've known since She first 'happened', after all, I did managed to...Bug her_ ", the male chuckled darkly, " _Now go see the alien before they come for him."_

Lena gritted her teeth, she knew damn well what he meant when he said 'bugged her'. Just a year ago, Supergirl was affected by Red Kryptonite, she found out through some research and hacking.

Maxwell Lord was as good as Lex was when it came to throwing the Super's off.

Lena glared at him one last time, " _Watch yourself, Lord_ "

~~~~~

Kara sat next to the unconsious ravenette's bed, wires and cords attached to the Luthor.

Kara felt her chest ache seeing Lena in such a condition.

"Cousin...", Came Kal's voice as he came into the room stumbling slightly.

Kara looked up to the male with teary eyes, "I wasn't fast enough...I...She got hurt trying to protect me...for Rao's sake, ME of all people, I don't understand, she knows I can take blows, but she still made that awkward attempt to protect me."

Kal looked sad, he looked to the Luthor's body and nodded his head, "She cares Kara, she felt that fleeting moment of insecurity, Lois did the same thing once, she got shot for me when I was dressed as Superman...and trust me, I literally lectured her for 2 hours on why she shouldn't step in."

The blonde frowned heavily, she remembered it all, how Lena ended up here, hell, how many of the Civilians ended up here, in the DEO.

Lois, James, Maggie, Mon-El, Winn, and even Jess of all people were caught in the happenings.

Maxwell Lord...reluctantly ended up here too, he and Lena 'teamed' up against an alien that was far too out of their league, but they worked together anyways.

Of course, many were injured, but some were 'special' cases, Like anyone related to an Agent in anyway.

Maggie was here because of Alex allowing for it.

Lois was here because she was Superman's girlfriend.

James and Winn were practically considered agents already...well, Winn officially was.

Maxwell, well, he helped in his odd way. so the DEO took him in to provide him with medical attention.

as for Lena and Jess, the DEO, mostly Alex, wanted nothing to do with them, but Superman, in his last conscious breaths forced J'onn to take them in and provide them with the medical attention they needed, Kara was already out by then.

so reluctantly J'onn agreed to take in the Luthor and her assistant.

You were right, Kara.", Kal spoke all of a sudden, "Lena's not like him...not like Lex."

The blonde looked at her cousin, and looked back down to her hand that held Lena's.

"Finally.", Kara said softly as she brought her free hand up to wipe a stray tear from her face.

Kal sighed softly, "She's tough, I'm Sure she'll be up and about in a few days, Humans falling into coma isn't an instant death sentence, She's just...sleeping.", the kryptonian wants to lessen Kara's guilt. He wants to comfort her.

National City was in shambles at the moment, many parts of the city was utterly wrecked and destroyed, buildings were damaged heavily.

the news was having a field day with everything.

especially with a clip of a certain Luthor throwing herself in the middle of a battle with her assistant and a certain Lord by her side.

~~~~~

Many were in awe at how Lena and Maxwell Both jumped into the losing fight, they helped by somehow distracting the alien. Both Humans ran around shooting off weapons that Maxwell had made, it seemed to bother the menace, so they kept at it, but after a good few shots, the alien retaliated. and did something odd, he separated his hands from his back and opened his arms.

And he clapped just once, and just like that, he leveled the area, Jess and Maxwell were both swept up in the chaos and tossed into the side of a poor small buisness, their body went through the glassed window.

Lena managed to get to cover, she gasped when her assistant and that bafoon she was forced to work with, were both outed and had their bodies put through a business's window.

the blonde haired kryptonian was currently trying to recover from being tossed around like a ragdoll.

The Luthor was somewhat battered, a cut to her left cheek caused for some blood to run down to her chin and drip off every now and then. The woman held the gun close to her, never had she thought her day woukd have turned into this...fighting an alien, being tha back up to the Supers. Boy would the press surely have quite the comments about this.

and they did.

and it all came to a head when Lena became the last standing beside the supers, The trio somehow subdued the hostile alien, and Lena managed to take an odd looking book from his grasp, which seemed to have triggered something in the alien as he punched Kal through CatCo's building, and he tossed Kara towards where Jess and Maxwell were located.

leaving Lena to fend for herself.

and clearly that didn't do her any good.

as Lena chuckled nervously at the alien that stood up before her, her lips parted to speak, but she was quickly shut and winded when just at the flick of his fingers, she flew through the air and straight into Kara's arms.

The super panicked when Lena gasped for air desperately.

and after a few moments, Lena managed to catch her breath again, she dropped her alien gun somewhere.

The super glared at the being, ready to pummel him for hurting Lena, but as the alien once again did what he did to gesture that he was about to flick his fingers again, Lena, for some odd reason shoved her hard out of the way, and took the damage and full blast ofa power that came from the alien just flicking his fingers.

the Human CEO flew straight into a car's hood, crashing right into the windshield.

The news crew that was catching as much footage as they could, were all shook and baffled.

the clip was going viral.

~~~~~

J'onn groaned in annoyance, there was a lot of casualties, both civilian and federal.

Agents and NCPD officers were injured trying to evacuate people as fast as they could.

If it wasn't for Kara snapping when she did, That 'Darkseid' Alien guy, would probably have still been here wrecking the place. As soon as Lena was tossed aside in quite the painful way, Kara lost it all and just snapped, she engaged the alien in a way no one had ever seen, The Kryptonian gave it her all, she used all of her strength, each punch she threw was heard throughout the city.

and in an odd twist, the being reached out and the book Lena had taken for just a moment, levitated to him and an odd portal opened behind him, he made a grab for Kara.

Kara's eyes had widened, she was about to be sucked in with this guy, but before she could in fact be sucked in, Cars of NCPD arrived and they all pulled out gunns, firing, seeing if they could help their super in any way they could...but that turned out to be quite the bad idea, because Darkseid just lasered up all the cars and many got hurt then.

Superman had to use whatever was left in his energy reserves to help, he flew and used his heat vision to hurt the alien, and Kara too did the same thing, seeing that the alien grew distracted by Superman constantly getting back up, Kara delivered one last punch and then alongside Kal, both gave Darkseid a heavy dose of heat Vision, sending the aliem back through that odd portal.

Winn walked into J'onn's office holding an ice pack to his head, "think i can take a day off? I'm really hurting."

J'onn nodded, "Yeah, of course, actually, whatever agent was hurt should have time off."

Winn nodded, "Ah, Thanks, Hank...Gosh, I'll be going then, hope we're all able to pick up the pieces, Kara'a really not happy with what happened to Lena."

J'onn nodded, he knew that Kara felt something strong towards the Human woman, but it wasn't his place to say. "They grew close, what Lena did was far beyond reckless, it helped us, yes, but it costed her."

Winn nodded again, "She's real ballsy, jumping in with Maxwell like that, weird that they even teamed up, that jess girl looked so lost when she was shooting the gun."

J'onn sighed softly, "They all got reckless, Two powerful CEOs are here hidden, along with one of their assistants, we can't keep them here too long, people will start to look for them."

The male understood where the Martian was coming from. "Yeah, but if we keep one, I'd say we take care of Lena a bit more, she did help out the most, superman even wants her to remain here."

The martian hummed, he looked to thw side and found Alex wearing a serious look as she stood around watching a few agents shuffle about.

"Alex isn't so happy with what took place, especially with Ms. Luthor finding out Kara's secret."

"Oooh...yeah, that. Superman said she seemed cool though, I don't get the big idea, she even threw herself in for Kara. that's enough to make me trust her, even James and Lois feel like she's to be trusted, and those two were kidnapped and partially totured by Lex.", The Agent explained his view.

J'onn agreed, "But Alex is...Alex, she'll have trouble trusting her. But for now we'll have to see how things roll out, Ms. Luthor slipping into Coma is going to be challenging for Kara to get around. She isn't deep, deep, but the doctors said she'll be out possibly for a few days or even weeks."

The agent hummed, "Hope she comes back quicker, Kara'll be in a down mood until then".

The martian nodded, "Yeah. So...for now, go home, but before you do, see if you can get Maxwell to sign those papers again."

"Yes sir", Winn said as he turned around to leave.

Todays events were quite the unexpected.

but it was just the begining.

~~~~

 _Whale...I couldn't help but get this out...hope it's good so far._

 ** _Reviews are always welcomed._**


	2. So Loud

**Rated : T (May be subject to change)**

 **Language, and Suggestive scenes in future chapters.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Probably a Bunch of Angst.**

 **NOTE :**

 _I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made._

 **- END NOTE-**

 ** _Chapter: So Loud._**

 _"The softest unexpected sound, can be the loudest"_

It's been a good two weeks since the fight had shook National City and the Cities between and around Metropolis and Kansas.

Maxwell and Jess both covered their tracks well, they cooperated with the DEO, signing the Forms of Non-Disclosure. The DEO thought it smart to have the two of them cover Lena's location.

Maxwell wanted nothing to do with anything after he had woken up, but he was offered another case drop, and so he happily covered for Lena.

Jess on the other hand, cooperated at first orders, she had been interviewed and questioned about the Luthor's whereabouts, some speculated that Lena possibly died, but Jess and Maxwell, as well as some other resources The DEO was able to get their hands on, all said that Lena was still in recovery.

the public was skeptical.

but they stopped pressing so much.

Supergirl sightings had decreased, and Superman Sightings had increased in National City, everyone believing that maybe Supergirl was also recovering.

it was two long agonizing weeks for Kara, everyday was a drag for her. Maggie was in Krutches, Lois was in an arm cast, James fractured his knee, Many NCPD officers were still off duty.

crime seemed to have climbed.

No Guardian.

No Supergirl.

The NCPD were running short.

Superman and the DEO shuffled about, working together to maintain National city somehow.

Kara and Jess met quite a lot, In a twist Jess Figured out Kara and Supergirl were one in the same. Jess was unfazed when she found out, Rather it all seemed to make sense to her once all the pieces fell together, Why Lena, her boss had seemed to softened around the Super when she dropped by all those times. Lena was only like that with Kara, so Figuring out that the girl of steel and the Danvers girl were both the same person, Just clicked easily.

Jess signed forms, she signed the same forms Maxwell had signed.

Kara trusted Jess, nothing about Jess made her feel edgy.

Kara was filled with anxiousness, she knew she and Lena would have a deep talk, that they'd have to be honest with each other, and that Kara would have to pour her Alien origins to the woman.

and so, when she finally got that call from J'onn, saying that Lena had opened her eyes, Kara didn't even wait for him to finish, she dropped her phone and zoomed out of Jess's loft and out the window, she broke the sound barrier instantly and made her way to the DEO.

Not expecting what would come next.

~~~~~

"Superman!", Came Alex's voice as she walked speedily next to her sister's cousin.

Kal wore a concerned look, he only looked forwards, he was going to see Lena, to pay a visit to the Luthor that had protected his cousin.

"Not now Alex.", the man of steel said.

Alex sucked in a breath and stopped following him, she stood planted to the ground, watching the super walking passed agent to get to the double doors of the med bay.

Kal sped up, not taking lightly to his anxiousness, Lex's sister protected his cousin, it was such an unexpected twist.

His cape fluttered around him as he stopped right at Lena's room door, through the glass he could see that she was awake, she looked like her normal arrogant self again, but he pushed his thoughts aside and stepped into the room, her head snapping in his direction.

"Ms. Luthor, you're okay! Oh my gosh!", the Male Kryptonian said as he used his super speed to make it to her side, his eyes met hers.

Lena looked slightly confused, as if she had no clue why she'd be here in this room in the first place.

"Superman?", she said with a risen eyebrow.

The Man of Steel nodded, he pulled a hair up and sat down, "How are they treating you? No one's bothering you right?"

Lena's eyes widened slightly, as if caught off guard by her brother's archenemy's concerns for her. "Um, No?"

Kal released a breath, "Kara's been so worried about you, we all have, you did some real gutsy stuff back there."

at the mention of Kara's name, Lena seemingly relaxed, apprehension seemed to disappear, she smiled lightly, "She has?" Emerald eyes brightened.

Kal nodded, a smile seemed to grace his lips, "Ms. Luthor, I...Want to thank you personally, for Protecting My Cousin back there, You shouldn't have done that, but you did, and You have our respect for that. You aren't your brother, You've proven that much, at least to me and must I say, a lot of others."

Protecting Supergirl? Lena did that? When?

Something just wasn't registering with Lena, she couldn't exactly remember, it was all just a haze.

Lena'a cheeks warmed up, "I...Superman, I do-", just as she was about to voice her concerns, the door was pushed open rather roughly.

And in came a certain Danvers woman, she literally slid into the room, and she ran to Lena's side, eyes all teary.

"Lena! Oh Rao You're okay!", Kara made it to Lena's side, she grabbed One of Lena's hands, she bent down slightly and crouched down. she huffed slightly, her clothing seemed a bit ruffled up, she looked out of breath, she held onto Lena's hand

Lena blushed a bit more, her heart began to race at the sight of Kara being here by her side

Kal's eyes softened at the sight.

Kara's cheeks flushed, "Why? Why'd you protect me, You already knew I'd be okay, but you jumped in anyway!", Tears began to spill, she sobbed, she rose her free hand to her face and began to rub a few tears away, "You scared me, Lena. You told me to come back to you in one piece, but you were the one that got more hurt than I did. I don't know what I would have done if you suffered more than what you did".

The Luthor could tell how sincerely Kara was being, she felt her heart break at the sight, "Oh Kara..."

Kara's cheeks flushed as she kept crying, she still held Lena's hand, as if she were scared that Lena wasn't awake, that this was just some dream. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't honest from the start, I want us to be open with each other from now on, Lena."

The Luthor's gaze softened as she sat up a bit, and began to pull the blonde closer, she was curious as to what had Kara so riled up and emotional.

Kal smiled lightly, "Well, Ms. Luthor isn't out of the woods yet, J'onn's going to attack her with the forms, but once they're out of the way, maybe we can all come together for something, Lois and Jimmy have both been wanting to have a get together once everyone recovered."

Lena hummed again, Lois...and Jimmy...those names sounded familiar.

Wait...forms?

And it hit Lena, "Wait? I...I don't understand why I'm here? How I Got here.", the Luthor finally voiced her concerns.

And Kara and Kal both stiffened.

Kal and Lena both met eyes.

"You...don't remember? Like...any of it?", Kal asked.

Lena nodded, then turned to Kara, "It's all hazy, but I can't recall anything, at least not too clearly."

Kara tensed the most, she began to let go of Lena's hand and she began to stand up, surprise written on her facial features.

"Ms. Luthor's memory of what took place-.", came Jess's voice by the door as she started.

all eyes went to Jess's figure and also Maxwell's.

Maxwell almost smirked smuggly, arms crossed, faint cuts and bruises on his face, and he finished Jess's sentence, "-Isn't exactly intact."

Lena's eyes widened slightly at her assistant's presence, "Jess."

Jess smiled sympathetically, her face sported a few old cuts. "Ms. Luthor."

Kal and Kara both looked at the two figures.

Maxwell stepped in, "Ms. Luthor hit her head a little too hard when she was thrown back, me and Jess here suffered minor concussions, but Luthor over here took the cake. She has no recollection about the Supers identities, or where we're at right now, so therefore, she doesn't have to sign those godforesaken papers."

Jess released an awkward breath as she followed Maxwell.

Lena's face washed over with shock, she found out the supers identities? and Jess and Maxwell were both also involved in whatever took place?

Kal froze up but quickly relaxed, he stood up from his seat.

Maxwell smiled at Kara.

Kara frowned heavily.

"It appears that You're _out of the woods_. For now of course, Danvers.", Maxwell snickered with that smug attitude.

Kara balled her fists up, feeling anger starting to take over, she took a step forwards, but Jess stepped in between Maxwell and Kara, she rose a hand to Kara, halting her, she glanced at Superman.

"Kara, It won't do anyone any good", she then spoke toward the man of steel, "Superman.", she spoke, almost urging him to intervene.

Lena's eyes widened for a moment when she noticed how casual Jess was with saying Kara's name.

Kal nodded, "Kara, enough.", he then looked at Maxwell, "Lord, What are you still doing here, didn't think Ms. Luthor's health mattered to you."

Maxwell shrugged, "Jess is here, Why can't I be here? She's an average person, I'm an inventor. I can be here when I want."

Kara gritted her teeth, "You can be upstair, not down here, Lord."

Maxwell rolled his eyes, "Or what? You'll gonna punch me to the next level?"

Kara rolled up a sleeve, ready to do just that.

Kal stepped in with his superspeed and faced Maxwell, "I'll kindly Punch you to the surface, Lord."

Jess turned to the male CEO, "You should go, Director Henshaw did ask for a word with you Mr. Lord"

Maxwell chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Fine", he was going on his way, already at the door, he gave Lena one last glance, "You Didn't think she could finish the Job afterall, Ya' _Alien Lover_."

Lena frowned heavily at what Maxwell adressed her as.

Kara narrowed her eyes at the man, she was so close to just using her heat vision to melt the man down and out of sight.

Kal grumbled, "This complicates things"

Jess nodded at the Supers, "Yeah, Ms. Luthor isn't exactly subject to the signing of those papers, She'll at most only need to sign the Form reguarding this place's location."

Lena remained in the bed, still trying to process the current happenings, she knew who the supers were. and now she didn't.

both supers didn't seem to mind her knowing, Kal-El was rather relieved that she was awake, and she had yet to see the female kryptonian.

Lena grew curious, she wanted to try and remember now, more than anything.

and how did Kara play into this situation, Kara was worried about her genuinely.

Kal crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Kara, he then turned to Lena, he smiled lightly, "We'd still like to have you join us, Ms. Luthor, if you feel up to it the day we decide to have that get together."

Lena rose and eyebrow, she looked at Kara, Kara seemed to tense under Lena's gaze. "But, wouldn't Your identity along with Supergirl's be a concern? I knew who you two were but forgot. Wouldn't I just figure it out then?"

Kal shrugged, "I supected you always knew mine, Ms. Luthor."

Lena hummed, "Due to Lex I suspect you'd think I did."

"No, you called me by my name back then, And you put together my Cousin's identity because she protected from-"

"Kal-El", Kara intervened, "Let's not push things right now."

Jess eyed Kara up sympathetically, she knew of Kara's fears, she tried to convince the girl of steel that Lena wasn't mad.

"Ms. Luthor'll piece everything together anyways, memory loss is usually temporary, It'll all come back.", Jess said, her eyes meeting Kara's own.

Kara sighed out.

she felt the weight that had been lifted off her shoulders when Lena found out, back again.

but heavier.

Lena could somehow sense Kara's internal distress.

Kal sighed.

He trusted Lena, but his own cousin was seemingly holding back with the woman.

~~~~~

Emerald eyes scanned her friends loft, Kara had brought her here.

To talk.

Kara was clearly not comfortable, she kept fidgeting nervously as they entered the loft.

Lena was still a bit shaky on her legs, but she insisted that she and Kara talk about Kara's words.

the words Kara said when she first entered the room that Lena was in.

"Kara, I can practically hear you thinking", the Luthor tried to ease the tension.

Kara released a shaky breath, both women sat on the couch, Kara's knee shaking out of clear nervousness.

Lena's words clearly fell onto deaf ears.

"Kara, Please, Tell me what's got you like this.", the Luthor said as she shifted closer to the woman.

Kara looked at Lena nervously, she sighed out heavily, "Nothing.", she lied.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Kara, the things you said back there.", the woman reached out and placed a hand on the Blonde's tense thigh. "What happened between us? What exactly is it that you haven't been honest about?", the Luthor's gaze softened, her eyes tried searching for Kara's but Kara looked away.

"I...Um...How much do you remember?", Kara asked, still looking away.

Lena hummed foe a moment and thought about that, "You came to see me at L-Corp...then...everything just turns into a blur from there."

The blonde slowly nodded her head, "I went to go see you, we went to that New Café that opened up, we were eating and then...then, superman crashed in, and things just went down hill from there...Um, this guy, an alien, the alien responsible for everything, well...Um...he...", Kara had trouble trying to explain, she wanted to be open with Lena, but that was because Lena knew...well she thought Lena knew. Lena was a blank slate again.

Lena stared intensely at Kara.

"He?", Lena pressed on.

Kara released another breath, "He...", Kara paused for a moment and lifted her hands slightly, she stared at them for a moment, finally saying it. "He's...after me"

At this, Lene froze for a moment.

"Was!...Was after me.", Kara corrected herself, she coughed awkwardly.

Lena then got into thought, "What did the alien want with you?", the Luthor questioned.

Kara bit her bottom lip and looked up to finally met her friend's gaze, "He...Just wanted to kill me aparently...you know, the Uh-heh, typical Villain thing...", Kara spoke awkwardly

Lena wasn't buying it, and it was starting to bother her, There were so many questions running through her head. "I thought you wanted to be honest with me."

Kara's eyes widened for a moment and she shook her head, "I do! I...I just...I can't.", Kara groaned in frustration, she got up abruptly breaking the physical contact with Lena, she buried her face into her hands for a moment, then she let her hands drop to her sides, she opened her mouth again to speak, "I Can't risk you like that Again!", Kara rose her voice a bit, she was facing away from Lena. "You just so happened to be with me when he found me. He wanted to hurt you, and he did, this could have ended much worse."

The Luthor could feel the tension raising in the room.

"You're not answering my question Kara, I know there's more, but you just can't seem to trust me enough to tell me!", Lena just shot up from her seat, she huffed, frustrated, "Why is it that You're welcomed at that..DEO place? You're clearly very tight with the Supers, I understand that much. But something just isn't adding up-"

Kara's shoulders sagged as she just blocked out Lena's ever growing angry tone.

and she thought for a moment. Lena seemed okay back then. She didn't seem to be quite bothered with the fact that she was a Super.

she had another chance to admit it to Lena, face to face.

But before Kara could come to a conclusion, Lena merely pushed passed her.

Blue eyes looked up to see the back of the Luthor's figure, hands reaching for the door knob, no doubt Lena was leaving, and if Kara didn't stop her from going, something told her that she'd probably never see her again.

and Kara moved, she practically jumped over the other couch and sped up to the door, lena had the door half open at this point, but she didn't have the chance to step out.

Kara reached out and wrapped an arm around the ravenette, her other hand reached passed Lena to shut the door.

it didn't register to Kara that she might have overstepped.

Not until Lena snapped, "Let me go, Kara.", she said in a odd warning tone.

a tone Lena never used with Kara, and she didn't think she'd ever use it.

Kara did what Lena wanted, she released her but kept her other hand on the door, "I'm sorry, Just...Please-"

"Please, what!", Lena spun on her heel, eyes had grown teary, she gazed deeply into Her friends eyes, "You sounded so broke up back then, was it because You thought I remembered!? So now that I don't remember you think you might as well just keep doing whatever it was you were so desperately apologizing for.", the Luthor was pissed, clearly very mad at how Kara, the only person she had opened herself up for, was keeping something from her.

The super didn't break the eye contact, she swollowed thickly, she had no choice here after all.

"I..."

"Don't Kara. Just don't It's too late, You clearly have something major going on, you don't trust me, I always thought you did, but clearly you didn't...you don't. and that's not fair, I thought you were different, I thought that you actually believed in me, that-"

"God! I do! I trust you, I'm just afraid of adding another target to your back! Everyone's out to get you already, I don't want to add to your plate."

both women stood by the door, Lena's back was against the surface of the door, Kara's body was in front of her, a hand still against the door, it was placed just beside Lena's head.

"But maybe, you telling me, will better prepare me for things, Kara. Whatever it is you seem so afraid to tell me.", the ravenette's voice grew into a whisper.

Kara nodded, "I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, but everything just kept getting in the way, things kept happening, I just...I care about you, I was afraid of hurting you."

"Kara you're already hurting me. Not trusting me, hurts me."

Kara nodded once again, and she began to create space between herself and Lena, she back up until she stood just an arms reach away.

the Luthor crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes scanning the blonde's figure, "So? Are you going to come clean? Tell me whatever it was I found out back then but forgot?"

Kara nodded, her heart racing in her chest.

The anxiety washing over Kara was truly nerve-wracking.

Kara wanted to speak, but she lost her voice, she then began to reach up to her shirt's top button and began to undo it, Lena's eyes didn't look away or blink, she was staring intensely.

Kara stopped at the 3rd button, this was it, the reality was coming down on her, and she looked up, her eyes seeing how trained Lena's eyes were at her fingers on the 4th button. Kara was starting to lose her nerve, and she released a grunt and just ripped her shirt open.

and a moment of silence washed over the two women.

Emerald eyes scanning that...famous insignia of hope on the Blonde's chest.

Lena went still, she felt her heart drop all of a sudden.

Kara reached up and took her glasses off, she then undid her ponytail and just stood there, hair tie in a hand and glasses in the other.

Lena's eyes finally broke off of the Kryptonian's supersuit, she looked up to meet Kara's broken Gaze, she could see fear on Kara's face.

"Who else knows?", Was Lena's first question, arms still crossed, she tried to appear unfazed, unaffected by this revelation.

"My Family, the DEO, Winn, James, Some other Superheroes, Cat Always somehow suspected, Jess unfortunately pieced everything together, Maxwell found out and almost had me kill the people I loved a year ago, and...Your mother."

Lena's eyes widened at the fact that her own mother knew.

"Are fucking serious?", Lena didn't apologize for the big cuss word in her sentence.

Kara nodded, "Your mother kidnapped me, I didn't tell her if that's what You're thinking."

The Luthor almost scoffed, she was still mad, "But she knew."

Kara shook her head, "I wanted to tell you so many times, But your mother just complicated things more, I thought that if she found out you knew about me, She'd do more effort in coming after you, Lex was aware of my cousin's identity for a long time, and cause of that Lillian acted on it and almost had my Aunt killed...my earth aunt of course."

Lena kept chewing on her bottom lip.

"and all these People out there just want my head, aliens from another galaxy or universe just somehow pop up and hurt the people around me, Lena, there are people out there that would do anything to bring me down, and you were already caught in the crossfire, my friends and my cousin's adoptive mother were all just dragged into this mess because some alien warlord wants me dead.", Kara's voice shook, "I'm not safe on or off this planet, somehow the universe just chucks things my way to bring me down."

Lena released a breath, she wasn't sure how she felt at the moment, so many emotions just ran through her.

"I just..."

"You know you weren't going to tell me", Lena mustered up a few words, her eyes shun with unshed tears, emerald eyes staring at the house of El emblem. "You were going to keep lying to me, over and over again. You know it hurts a lot, I would have protected you, Kara, I would have guarded your secret as if it were my own. But...I see that it just couldn't be done. Luthors and Supers just can't seem to mix after all."

it was all starting to make sense to the Luthor, all those times Kara just disappeared, randomly cancelled their lunch dates, or simply just couldn't be in the same place as Supergirl.

Kara felt her heart breaking, her chest tightened, it ached, she felt air leave her, and she didn't breath.

Lena released a somber chuckle, she turned around and opened the door, "Have the DEO send the paper work, I'll sign them under the condition you Never approach me again."

It stung, it hurt, and then it all went numb.

a stray tear escaped one of Kara's eyes, she merely nodded, reframing from whimpering or crying.

Lena then walked out, she left.

she was gone, just like that.

the door shut, the lock clicked, it ehoed in Kara's ears so loud, it was louder than any sound she'd ever heard in her life.

The sound was almost louder than Krypton's explosion.

the sound that echoed so loud, but was not heard outside of the galaxy.

Kara's legs finally gave out, she fell to her knees.

the sound just kept ringing in her ears.


	3. Solace

**_Rated : T (May be subject to change)_**

 ** _Language, and Suggestive scenes in future chapters._**

 ** _Genre :_**

 ** _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Probably a Bunch of Angst._**

 ** _NOTE :_**

 ** _I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made._**

Editing in the process.

 ** _- END NOTE_**-

 ** _Chapter: Solace._**

Kara felt like a zombie the last few days.

another good 2 weeks had passed.

Hank approached her and told her that Lena had conditions before signing the papers.

but Kara didn't let him finish his sentence, she merely whispered out an 'I know', before she turned and left the DEO, she was falling apart on the inside, she felt tired, emotionally drained, she felt so empty.

Kal approached her, he tried to comfort her, but Kara lashed out in return, she told him to leave her alone, to 'go play hero'.

Soon after that lash out, Alex made an attempt, but was quickly turned away when Kara avoided her by simply flying off, or turning her Tracker and comms off.

Kara was slowly, very slowly, distancing herself from the DEO and their buisness, little by little she stopped responding to calls for help.

Supergirl sightings just dropped significantly, while Superman sightings jumped upwards.

Kara wondered what it'd be like if she hadn't came out as Supergirl.

for a brief moment in time, she'd find out.

just very briefly.

~~~~~

Kara would be on time for work.

she'd stay at work.

She'd get home at a reasonable hour, she'd eat at a reasonable hour, she'd meet new people and grow new friendships.

Somehow, Jess and her managed to keep in contact, secretly the two became close friends, Jess knew about how Lena reacted, and she felt horrible, she thought that Lena was okay with it.

But clearly Lena wasn't, she went as far as to take back that open door policy she had made for Kara, she even made it so that even if Kara came on business, that Kara would have to talk to someone else. Lena had shut everything out again.

Kara wasn't dumb herself, she had told Snapper that she wasn't comfortable anymore, she didn't want anything to do with L-Corp, and somehow, Snapper had pity on her and was okay with sending others in her place.

Everything was just a haze to Kara.

"Hey, Kid!", came a familiar voice.

Kara grumbled as she looked up from her computer, blue eyes so dull, they'd lost their shine just a day after Lena and her cut ties.

"What are you doing here?", the kryptonian Grumbled.

the ravenette released a heavy sigh, arms crossing over her chest, "You've shut everyone out, Mini Danvers.", she then looked around to see if anyone was around, then gave Kara her fill attention once again, "And Supergirl's dropped from the face of the earth, what's going on? Alex's been in a slump since you started avoiding her"

Kara shrugged, "I don't have to be Supergirl. I don't want to, I'm so sick and tired of it. Humans have survived for thousands of years, they can survive a few more without the invention of some alien orphan."

Maggie's face seemingly dropped, "Kara.", She muttered.

Kara nodded her head, "That's me, Kara Danvers, Just...plain old adopted at age 12, Kara.", the kryptonian then stood up from her seat, she grabbed a pile of papers and began to head out. Maggie trailed behind her.

"What's really going on here, Kara?", Maggie said as she placed a hand on Kara's shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

Kara shrugged and turned to Maggie, "I just want to be normal, is that so hard to ask for? I don't want to deal with anymore 'saving the world' stuff, That's just not me...not anymore.", the Danvers woman wore a plain look.

the detective released a sigh, "This isn't you, Kara. Something's up, you've pushed everyone away, including your adoptive mother."

Kara tensed slightly, eyes not leaving Maggie's, "I just want to be alone."

Maggie frowned heavily, "Kara, everyone misses you"

the blonde shrugged again, she turned away, "I need to be left alone, I'll...reach out later on the week or something."

The ravenette nodded and took her hand off of the kryptonian's shoulder. She knew about everything that took place. She was quite surprised that when she returned to her job, and first responded to a few calls, Supergirl was no where to be seen, It used to bother Maggie slightly whenever kara butted in, but now...she kind of missed it.

"Please do", Maggie said

Kara merely nodded and then turned around to leave, carring the stack of papers.

Maggie's eyes followed the Super's figure as it disappeared into the small crowd of workers. She released another sigh, she turned around to leave, a slight limp to her walk as she was still recently fresh off the krutches.

'Damn'.

~~~~~

Kara released a breath as she flew above the city, it was starting to get darker, she was content, she always felt free whenever she flew, there was something about flying that just seemed to ease her, she wore her Red-K outfit, it was dubbed that by Winn, odd, yeah.

Alex told her to get rid of it, but of course Kara didn't, she kept it tucked away, hidden under her bed.

the outfit was stealth black.

she hoped that people wouldn't notice her.

Kara closed her eyes and felt the air breeze by her, she turned and manuvered about.

but just as Kara was going to call it a night, she heard it.

the familiar sound of...

'Lena!?', the super halted and floated in place for a moment, prepared to bolt towards where Lema's screams were coming from...but as she kicked her feet up, she paused.

Lena's conditions...

if she broke them...Lena could very well break the contract she signed.

 _"Get Away from me!"_ , came Lena's voice.

Kara began to chew the inside of her cheek, she was growing anxious, she needed to come to a conclusion fast.

and she did, she grunted and propelled herself through the air, breaking the sound barrier.

"Stay away!", Lena yelled as she chucked some of her vases at her aggressors.

glass shattering about as she ran through her penthouse, she hissed as her barefoot stepped onto some glass from the many vases she chucked at her attackers.

"C'mere!", came a deep gruffy voice.

Lena jumped over one of her couches when a shot was fired. Dropped to the floor to take cover.

"Don't let her escape this time!", one of the men said to another.

Lena grunted out as she looked to her balcony door, if she could sneak out there and hide the right way, she could avoid this.

so she tried to make there without being noticed, but with the vases she tossed, glass crunched under and into her barefeet.

she hissed, and she was noticed.

"Stay still!", a man yelled as he jumped over the couch.

Lena yelped as she managed to avoid the man's grab, she grabbed another poor vase and smashed it onto the side of the mans skull, she cut her hand in the process. she heard the two other men running at her, she got to her balcony, well shit, she was trapped...

she backed up as the two men growled at her, cursin her for knocking out their friend.

one of the men rose his gun, he sneered, "She wanted us to bring you in alive, looks like she'll have to deal with your body instead."

Lena's eyes widened for a moment, her heart raced, this was it, this was the end, she was going to die right here and now.

the man snickered, "Should've just came with us.", and the man's finger pulled the trigger.

Lena closed her eyes, prepared to wake up to nothingness...

but just as she expected to die, the sound of the bullet hitting something... _steel_ -like rang in her ears, her eyes snapped open, and she nearly gasped.

Ruffled Blonde locks.

"What the-?!", and before the man could say anymore, the figure clad in stealth Black stepped up and opened her arms wide, and then, clapped her hands together just once, and just like that, the attackers were all pushed back into the penthouse, the balcony's door was glass, hell the wall that devided the balcony and the living room was glass, glass littered the area, shards decorated the inside of the penthouse, the bodies of the three attackers laid sprawled across the floor, covered in shards of glass, all were umconsious.

the Figure merely released a breath, her hair was ruffled and unruly, strands over her face, the air breezed by, it was slightly chilly.

the black clad hero shifted to stand ul straight, she gave the men one last glance, figuring that they'd be knocked out for a while. She dusted herself and didn't spare the Luthor a single glance, she merely turned to her right and began to walk towards the end, she was going to jump off the side and leave the way she came.

she could feel emerald eyes burning into her back, but she wouldn't meet those eyes, she didn't feel like enduring that emotional pain all over again.

"Leaving?", Lena spoke just above a whisper.

The super stopped in her tracks, her back still to the Luthor, she remained put there for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"Of course, Ms. Luthor.", she spoke formally, she, "My job's done", and once again, she began to step, closer and closer she was drawing near to the end, and when she did, she placed a hand placing on the railing, she lifted herself, she was going to jump off and go, but before she could turn her body over the edge to go, she heard the sound of glass moving, and Lena release an irritated grunt.

then Kara felt something meet the back of her head...of course it didn't hurt, but it surprised her when glass raining on her for a moment.

"Then Leave!", Came Lena's voice, it sounded different, broken.

Kara released a breath, glass on her shoulders from Lena throwing something made of glass her way. She didn't look at Lena at all, "Goodbye, Ms. Luthor.", and Kara left, jumping off and she flew away.

Leaving Lena to stand there and wait for help to arrive.

Emerald eyes glared at the supers disappearing figure.

 _"I hate you"_

~~~~~

The words would echo in Kara's head for two more days.

The press seemed to have somehow found out that supergirl saved Lena, and sparked a lot of debate as to why Lena was the reason Supergirl decided to finally reappear again.

Kara was ignoring the comments and words, she merely kept on by her normal life, she found that friday had come, and she'd be going out today with a certain Diana Prince, to a Fundraiser gala Bruce Wayne was holding in the downtown area in National City, the two came to town, she kinda figured that Kal, her cousin had something to do with it, but she didn't press the matter.

she decided to go in a comfortable way, she didn't feel a dress would do this time, she instead opted for a more...masculine look.

a white button up shirt, a Cherry red bow tie, a Cherry red Blazer to top it off, some Khaki slacks, and some dressy shoes, the slacks weren't too tight or loose, they fit just right.

her hair was loose in unruly curls, she gave herself a look in the mirror sighed.

and not too long later, a knock comes at her door, Kara walks to get it, she opens the door and find a familiar face.

blue eyes widened for a moment, "You look...wow", the blonde said as she took in her friend's figure.

Diana smirked, her own eyes scanning the super's figure, "You look good yourself, are you ready to head out?"

Kara nodded, "Yeah, totally.", the Blonde smiled weakly, she stepped out of her loft and shut the door behind her, she followed the Amazonian.

Both women quickly left the building, both heading to the shiny Limo just parked by the sidewalk.

"You Supers always do look good in red", Diana smiled as Kara opened the Limo's door for her.

Kara's lips curled into a smile again.

Diana slipped into the Limo, she shifted over and Kara slipped in and closed the door, she sat next to the Ravenette, the Limo started to move.

A moment of silence passed between the two, until Diana broke it.

"Bruce and the other's'll be joining us there, so It's just us for now.", Diana said, as if trying to coax the blonde into talking to her.

Kara released a small sigh, "I see."

Diana released a sigh of her own, she looked to her hands for a moment, they were in her lap, many shiny golden bracelets on her wrists. She spoke again, "You know I'm here if you want to talk. After all, I have helped you cope a bit in the past, Little one.", the Amazonian spoke gently, she looked up again and turned to look at the kryptonian.

Kara shrugged and turned to meet Diana's gaze, Since she first came to earth and was discovered by her cousin, she somehow managed to stay in contact with the older woman. Back when she was having trouble controling her new found powers, Diana had approached her and the Danvers along with Clark. She offered to take Kara in and raise her herself and make her one with her people.

The Danvers all of course rejected the Amazonian's proposal, but ultimately they did give Kara the heavy hand in deciding.

Clark was convinced that Diana could actually help her control her powers, given because Diana herself wasn't exactly a normal humanbeing, Diana was princess of the Amazonians, all of whom also possessed superhuman capabilities.

Kara would have been able to blend in with them perfectly, with slight tweaks of course, but she'd still be accepted instead of shunned.

Kara would have been apart of their sisterhood.

Kara shifted in her seat, "I just...feel so empty these days.", she admitted.

Diana's gaze softened, "Your cousin shared some things with me. I'm so sorry you weren't accepted as you are, She's a fool for leaving you like that.", Diana reached a hand and placed it over Kara's, she used her thumb to caress the back of the supers hand.

The blonde shrugged, "I betrayed her in a way, I should have told her...I...", Kara sighed out again.

Diana nodded her head, "No, Kara. You didn't do anything wrong, your secret isn't easy to just tell. She should have been more understanding of you. Me, Bruce, Clark and eveyone else that has 'that type' of secret, struggle how you're struggling now. Clark was fortunate to find people willing to accept him for who he is with or without that cape. But whether you're fortunate or not, you shouldn't blame yourself for keeping your secret until you're ready to share it."

The blonde merely listened to the much wiser woman.

The ravenette frowned lightly, "Kara, don't keep beating yourself up over this.", her hand still over Kara's.

the super nodded her head weakly, she opened her mouth to speak but as she did, the limo came to a stop.

"Ms. Prince, We're here.", the male driver spoke as he lowered the partition that divided the backseats and the driver and passenger seats.

Diana sighed as she turned to Kara, eyes scanned the blonde's figure one last time, "We'll talk more about this later okay. But for now, I suggest you get ready for photos cause you and me are looking rather...uhm you know.", Diana quirked an eyebrow.

and Kara knew what she meant. "If you want You can get off here, an-", before Kara could finish her sentence, the older woman scoffed.

"Oh no! We're getting out together, I could care less about what the press'll say about us together, I just worry for you.", the woman said.

Kara shrugged, "I don't mind either."

the amazonian nodded her head and smiled, the ruby red lipstick truly made that smile look even more beautiful.

Kara almost blushed, she returned the smile, blue eyes seemed to brighten.

"Shall we?", Diana said with a playful wink.

Kara's smile only grew, she nodded and turned to the door, she hesitated for a moment, waiting for Diana's driver to open the door, her heart racing a bit.

She knew what the press would imply.

Damn it, she should have gone with a dress after all.

"Ready, Little one?", Diana almost teased, no doubt she sensed how nervous Kara was growing.

Kara swollowed thickly and nodded.

and then the door opened, and cameras began to flash.

Kara put a brave face on and got out of the limo, she turned to reach out to Diana, and Diana took her hand and stepped out.

and boy, did many of the press that were present, begin to call out to the two women.

cameras flashing even more.

Diana took Kara's arm and held it close, "Don't look like a deer in headlights, Little one.", the woman whispered under her breath, knowing Kara could hear her even over the sounds of chatter and snaps.

Kara straightened her face slightly and relaxed, she and the Woman both began to walk along the welcoming red carpet.

she knew this Gala would be fancy, but she didn't think she'd be walking down this very carpet with a powerful woman on her arm and cameras flashing in her direction.

she kinda regretted coming now.

"-Hey! Hey! Ms. Prince, Who's that!?"; a male reporter yelled out from where he was.

Diana turned to Kara, "Wanna answer some questions?"

Kara shrugged.

The Amazonian began to pull the blonde to the group of reporters, all of whom were snapping pictures of the two.

"Ms. Prince! Who is she?", another reporter asked.

Diana smiled, "A friend", she answered calmly.

a few people began to take notes.

"a friend? Doesn't seem like it", a male chuckled.

Kara frowned, she wanted to speak up but reframed, seeing as she didn't have good nothing to say.

Diana sighed as she felt Kara's arm flex, she smiled at the group, "Well, I answered your 'one' question, goodbye.", the woman then turned away from the repprter whom began to chatter again.

both woman managed to avoid any more questions, they entered the building and immediately met with familiar faces.

"Diana, Kara- Woah, you two look-", Clark approached the two women, eyes scanning their figures.

"Hot!", Lois intervened, cutting Clark off, "Kara, you look good in a suit, honestly, red seriously suits the supers."

Clark cleared his throat, "Lois!", he tugged at her arm.

Diana merely smiled softly, Kara's arm still in her grasp.

Kara was rather stiff, but the purpose for dragging her out of her loft was to help the super relax.

"Uh, thanks?", Kara said.

Clark sighed softly and turned to Kara, "Didn't think you'd come."

Kara shrugged, "Who can say no to Diana, she's rather convincing, plus she said someone had Noonans cater some food.", the blonde put her free hand over her stomach.

Clark and Lois both laughed.

"Glad the Appetite's still there.", came a voice.

Kara hummed and turned around.

"Alex, Maggie...Winn", Blue eyes saw familiar figures approaching them.

Kara then turned to Diana, and Diana smiled apologetically.

"We'll talk more later, yeah?", she gave Kara a gentle smile.

What Diana meant by 'talk more later' was basically her going on about their talk in the limo.

Alex eyed her sister up, she smiled lightly, "You look good.", she smiled as she hugged Maggie's arm.

Maggie gave Kara a shit eating grin, "You both look good. Hmm, Joined the lady lovers club, Mini Danvers?"

Kara blushed now, she rose her hand off her stomach and shook her hand in defense, "N-No! What! I just didn't feel like wearing a dress!"

Winn smiled widely, "If anything I called it a while ago.", he held a glass of champagne in one hand, his other hand was on his tie.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Shut up Winn."

Maggie and Alex both wore dresses, while Winn of course wore a normal black tux.

Clark wore a suit like Kara's, but his shade of red was slightly darker, his dressy pants were white, unlike Kara's Khaki ones. Lois also matched his color of Red in the form of a form fitting dress.

Everyone around them was chatting about.

Many guests were obviously rish and powerful, Kara knew how Maggie, Alex, Winn, Clark, Lois and herself manged to get in, it was because they had connections to the wealthy.

and Bruce himself was holding this damn thing.

it was similar to a fundraiser. It was for Child charity, children that were orphans.

with the group uniting and chatting for a bit, they soon broke apart and began to wonder off on their own.

Kara and Diana remained close, Diana made a few business arrangements, Kara stood by just by the Amazonian's side, sipping some expensive Champagne.

she took note of many wealthy people making connections with each other. She felt like an odd ball, but Diana made her feel a bit comfortable.

"Kara!", came a voice, one that Kara grew familiar with, she quickly turned around to search for whom called her out, and just as Blue eyes were about to give up in their search, the voice spoke again. "Kara, by the Fountain", the voice spoke once more.

and Blue eyes looked around again, and in the crowd she saw a certain ravenette, a smile gracing lips.

Kara waved a hand acknowledging the girl. she then turned to Diana, "hey, uh, I'll catch up with you a bit later, yeah?"

Diana smiled and nodded, "Go on, Text me when you want to go.", the woman then turned back to the male CEO she was currently chatting with.

Kara quickly slipped off to meet the girl whom called her out.

"Hey, you look quite nice.", the woman stepped up and placed hands onto her hip, olive green eyes softening at the sight of the blonde smiling.

Kara's eyes drifted over the woman's figure for a moment, she returned the woman's smiled, The Lane wore a dress simliar to Lois's, but it was black, she wore shiny jewlery. "Lucy, you look great yourself. Wasn't aware that you'd be attending.", Kara stepped closer, she gestured to the side, "Wanna take a walk?"

Lucy nodded, "Sure thing, Kar.", she walked beside the super.

They walked closely together, both managing tlo get to where they wanted to be, both walking through a much quieter area.

"Bruce sure knows how to pick places.", Kara said as she and younger Lane were walking toward the outside Balcony, it was rather large.

Lucy smiled, "You're familiar with him?"

Kara nodded, "Oh yeah. Of course. He's friend's with Clark and Diana after all."

Lucy nodded, "Right. Lois seems to abuse that fact, she's always Harrassing the poor man into interviews.", the woman chuckled.

Kara smiled, she knew full well how Lois was.

"That sounds like her.", Kara chuckled.

they both walked onto the concrete balcony, it had a nice view.

Lucy and the Super both leaned against the stone rail.

"So, I heard that Supergirl sightings just plumeted, why's that?", Lucy spoke as she gazed at the blonde.

Kara shrugged, she looked up for a moment, eyes on the stars, it was faint, but she could always see them. "Um, I just...kinda figured that I wanted to be normal...just for a bit."

The Lane's facial expression softened, she hummed, "Kara, You are normal, just in your own way."

"But not by earth standards."

"So what? Kara, just be you. You can't just fully pretend to be something you're not. Accept yourself Kara. Clark did it. You can and should too.", the ravenette shifted closer, she put a hand on Kara's arm and gently rubbed it. "Accept yourself."

Kara released a breath and slowly shook her head. the air grew quiet around them, they just stood there for a moment. basking in the silence.

until Kara heard something.

ploting.

The super rose and eyebrow as she turned to Lucy, "We got trouble, and I don't have my suit."

Lucy frowned heavily and grimaced, "where? who?", eyes narrowing.

Kara looked around to make sure no one was around, she then took her glasses off and began to focus her sight olin one direction. "Around the back...Holy! Bombs, shit, we got to get everyone out!", Kara turned to Lucy.

the Lane's eyes widened, "I'll tell Lois and Clark, they'll get Wayne and his security on it."

Kara nodded, "you go do that, I'll check it out."

Lucy rose an eyebrow, "But you don't have your supersuit.", the girl pointed out.

Kara clicked her tongue and then thought a bit, she came to a solution, she simply began to unbutton her blazer and then she took it off and put it on the stone rail, she then looked at Lucy, "It'll stop people from drawing the line between me and 'Kara Danvers'."

Lucy was skeptical, "how can you be sure?"

Kara shrugged, "No glasses. Here, take them for me, hold onto them until then"

the Lane woman nodded and took the glasses, she gave Kara one last look, "Be extra careful, okay?"

Kara nodded, a small smile on her lips, "I'll be fine"

Lucy sighed out and just as the Super was going to hop over and off the balcony, Lucy caught her by the arm to stop her.

Kara turned around to give Lucy a questioning look. But her questioning look was replaced with one of sheepishness when Lucy caught a hold of the side of her face, and pressed her lips against Kara's cheek.

Kara blushed of course, she felt her heart thump suddenly, she heard the sound of Lucy's lips coming off of her cheek, she gave Lucy a sheepish weak smile.

Lucy winked playfull, "Careful", she said then spun on her heel to get security.

Kara stood there in awe for a moment, then snapped out of it, still blushing she hopped off of the balcony and floated along to where she noticed odd activity.

~~~~~

"Ms. Luthor.", Alex said as she was bumped into.

Maggie turned around to find the Ravenette had bumped into them.

Lena's emerald eyes widened for a moment, champagne in her hand she and Jess both stiffened slightly, "Agent, Detective", The CEO greeted dryly.

Alex frowned, she certainly wanted to smash the CEO into the floor, but reframed. "Wasn't aware you'd make an appearence.", the Danvers sounded snappy.

Jess began to grow nervous, she had been stickig around the DEO as of late, she befriended Winn, and both of them shared a liking for tech. Jess was low-key nerdy. but no one needed to know that.

Maggie sensed where Alex might take this, she quickly intervened, "Uh, Alex, I'm pretty sure You wanted meet up with Lane remember? She wanted to discuss something.", the woman smiled slightly at Alex, trying to ease the situation.

Alex glanced at Maggie, lips parting to speak.

"Which Lane? Lois or her sister?"

Lena's emerald eyes narrowed that the Danvers woman, she was going to back away to leave, but before she could, something bumped into her and Jess.

"Hey!", Jess yelped as she dropped her glass.

Lena winced as the glass fell and shattered.

"So sorry!", a woman with black hair and olive green eyes apologized. she turned to Lena and Jess for a mere moment then gave her attention back to Alex and Maggie, she seemed rushed and concerned.

"We have a problem.", the woman said.

Alex and Maggie both straightened their faces.

"What kind of problem?", Lena intervened before anyome else could speak.

the trio and Jess looked at Lena

"What's it to you Luthor.", Alex said with spite, "If anything, this is confi-", and before she could even say what she wanted to say, her words were cut short.

 ** _THOOOOM!_**

Screams followed as debris flung about when a figure crashed into the building through the side, the body sliding on the marble floor, rubble falling all around.

people scattered.

Alex, Maggie, and the woman that approached them all gazed in shock.

Lena and Jess were wide eyed as chaos was begining to grow.

"Well, not so 'confidential' now.", Lena said as her heart began to race in her chest at the sight of whom came crashing into the room.


	4. The One and Once Super P1

**Rated : T (May be subject to change)**

 **Language, and Suggestive scenes in future chapters.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Probably a Bunch of Angst.**

 **NOTE :**

 **I sincerely apologize for any type of mistakes I may have made.**

Editing in the process

 **-END NOTE**

 ** _Chapter: The One and Once Super_** ** _P.1_**

"That's the problem!", the ravenette yelled out. Olive green eyes narrowed in the direction of the blond haired fallen hero sprawled on the cracked marble floor.

Alex growled, she dropped her glass and bent down slightly, she pulled the bottom of her dress up slightly, revealing quite a bit of her pale creamy legs and reach to her thigh, she grabbed her favorite gun that she strapped to her leg and took it out, "Lucky I brought this"

Maggie did the same thing, and the so did the other ravenette.

"No fair, Danvers. We got normal guns, why do you always get the cool toys.", Maggie pouted as she and Alex ran off. Alex running ahead due to her concern over her sister.

The other ravenette sighed out and turned to the Luthor and her assistant, gun in hand, "Luthor, you both gotta get outta here."

Lena hummed in agreement, she knew she couldn't exactly do much to help, so she tugged Jess quickly.

"Lucy!", came Lois's voice.

Lucy turned to her sister, "Lois, for christ's sake, get the hell out of here.", Lucy urged Lois to go with the fleeing guests.

Lois scoffed, "Yeah...right. This isn't my first gig with Alien battles, Baby Sis, I helped the airforce take down Zod and his men back in the invasion of metropolis last year. You can't expect me to run now, this is probably some small fight."

Lucy rolled her eyes, Lois had some point.

"Fine, where's superman?"

and as Lucy asked this, out came Clark donning his supersuit and cape.

"Right here", the kryptonian floated to the two Lane sisters, "You two, leave, the DEO, and I will handle this, I found multiple bombs scattered around the area.", Superman explained.

Lucy released a breath, she noticed Kara getting up to her feet again, concern in her facial features as she saw how tired Kara looked suddenly, "What's wrong with her?", she asked suddenly.

Lois hummed and looked passed Clark, Clark also turned to see his cousin.

"Kara?", Lois said softly at the sight of...blood.

Clark's own eyes widened, his heart began to race, "oh no".

Lucy shook her head, "oh no is totally right, Superman you could be in danger yourself, let me and the DEO handle this.", the Lane's gaze was filled with concern.

if there was on thing everyone knew, it was that Kryptonian's never bled. unless Kryptonite was somehow in the mix.

Kara grunted as she coughed slightly and turned to Clark and the two Lane's, she looked spent, "Kal, we gotta go.", she muttered and with the strength she had left, she turned and began to leave, going the oppsite way she came crashing in from, she hopped in the air and her feet hit the floor again, she was attempting to fly away, to leave. She struggled.

Something about Kara's words surprised him, he'd never seen Kara flee.

but clearly she was doing just that.

it took Kara a few tries to managed to get off the floor, she fairly quickly flew out a broken window.

Lucy and Lois were slightly baffled, but they agreed with the female kryptonian, Kal needed to leave.

Lois grabbed onto Clark's arm, "Let's go superman."

Superman grunted, "I'm not leaving, people may very well still be here."

and as he said this, gunshots began to ring out, a bullet struck him, but it bounced off, he quickly dashed forwards, grabbing both Lanes, flying them to them to cover.

as they touched down, They noticed Alex and Maggie behind some pillars, both women firing their weapons.

Lois covered her ears, "I always hated guns", she sighed out.

Superman turned to Alex and Maggie, he noticed Winn taking cover at the very end of the large room, he had nothing to protect himself with.

"Winn's still here? kinda figured he'd be the first one to have gone with the guests.", Lucy said out loud, she crouched down and pointed her gun at a figure that was armed that stood on the other side of the room, she fired.

Winn scoffed, "I heard that!"

Alex snickered slightly.

Maggie grinned as she managed to shoot a man down.

"Got one.", Maggie said as she was shoulder to shoulder with Alex.

Alex sighed out slightly, she would have been concerned for Kara, but clearly Kara had left, she saw her sister flee.

it urked Alex slightly, but relieved her.

~~~~~

"Ms. Luthor, Where are you going?", Jess asked as she tailed Lena closely.

Lena hushed the woman following her.

"I saw someone going around back.", Lena whispered.

Both women had managed to get away from the fleeing figures, Lena had notied somethig odd, a figure roaming around, she got curious, and thus, here she was.

diving into danger.

once again.

Jess and the Luthor both hurriedly walked towards the back of the building, away from prying eyes.

"Ms. Luthor, Please, we're going to end up like last time.", Jess muttered in a hushed tone.

it was the first time she brought this up.

Lena paused in her tracks abruptly, causing for Jess whom was following her closely to bump into her.

Lena turned to Jess, "If this is scaring you, then I suggest you go back.", the Luthor was clearly growing annoyed

but as she said this, before Jess could speak, a loud crash got their attentions, they both jumped as Supergirl crashed into the grass, creating a crater in the ground.

Jess's eyes locked onto the figure.

Lena's own eyes were were drawn to the blondes ever still figure.

"K-Kara!", Lena found herself yelling, not helping it, not helping the fact that she wanted nothing to do with the blonde.

Or at least Lena made herself believe that.

Jess felt fear growing in her. "She doesn't look so good.", Jess muttered.

Lena's heart ached, it clenched in her chest, she felt a heavy weight set itself on her, her eyes watered up involuntarily, she moved before her brain could process her actions thoroughly.

Kara remained in place, she was laying face up, her chest slowly rising and falling.

The Luthor felt an undeniable amount of guilt begining to fill her. She huffed as she ran to the woman, eyes not leaving Kara's figure.

Jess remained still, staying against the brick wall, watching from afar.

"Kara, Kara!", Lena made it to the woman, she quickly dropped beside her, kneeling, she noticed the blood and bruising, she knew this wasn't normal. She rose her hands, she set a hand over Kara's heart, the other over the side of her face, she bent slightly, getting closer to the blonde. "Kara, Sweety, Open your eyes", Lena managed to say a bit out of breath. Her emerald eyes were watery.

Kara's eyes were closed, she was still for a moment, until her blue eyes opened just the slightest, quickly meeting emerald eyes.

"Wh-", she was going to speak, but before she could, her eyes fully snapped open, and in the blink of an eye she created space between herself and Lena, surprising Lena when dirt rose up as Kara used her superspeed to get away from the Luthor.

Lena once again felt a pang in her chest.

she saw fear flashing across Kara's face.

Kara...feared her.

"Kara-", Lena's voice sounded so small and broken, it cracked.

Kara's blue eyes broke eye contact, she settled her gaze to Jess, "Jess, You need to get going!", the blonde warned, and without giving Lena a glance more she spoke to her, "and you too, Ms. Luthor. It's not safe here, I don't have the strength to protect you.", Kara sounded slightly out of breath suddenly.

Lena glared at Kara suddenly, She wasn't going to let Kara be this far from her, no.

Lena got up to her feet and walked to Kara's kneeling figure, she was determined, she reached out and grabbed Kara roughly by the arm, tugging her, "If you aren't strong enough, then you should be leaving too!"

Kara growled, "Let me go!", she said slightly aggressively, finally giving Lena her full attention, "What's it matter to you?", Kara spoke with a bit of bite.

Lena held Kara's strong gaze, she frowned heavily, "You're weakened, no doubt Kryptonite is present, you can get killed."

"So! Why do you care!?", Kara rose her voice, she felt her heart begining to ache, in one swift movement she tugged her arm out from Lena's grasp, "You don't get to tell me what to do!", Kara stumbled back slightly, but managed to keep her balance, "I don't have to do what you people want, not anymore.", she began to step away from the Luthor.

Lena gritted her teeth, trying not to show emotion, this was her fault, she pushed Kara away, maybe to far out of reach.

"Kara-"

"No! You can't just pretend to care all of a sudden!", Kara yelled, she was angry, hurt, her voice shook with anger. "I'm a Super! You're a _Luthor_! We don't mix remember! You said it yourself", Kara pointed a shaky finger at the ravenette, "Now Go!", she yelled.

Lena balled her fists up, she sneered out of pure anger, she cared, she really did, she was hurt back then, she said things she didn't mean. "Kara you don't understand-"

"No!", Kara cut her off, "You don't understand, Lena! You don't understand anything! You don't understand what I go through, or what I've already been through, You don't and you never will!", the blonde was just yelling. Tears rolling down cheeks. "I messed up, I know, But you had to understand my fears, but you didn't, you broke me!", Kara's voice shook at the last three words.

Lena winced at the blonde's words.

Jess whom was still standing by, wasn't sure what to do, she was merely struck stiff.

"You hurt me. Because you didn't see where I was coming from, why I was so afraid! But I get it, I somehow Get where you're coming from, You're human, your instinct is to fear things you don't understand. I get it, and I must of looked stupid to think that you'd get me", Kara threw her arms fown to her sides, her chest heaved, "You wanted nothing to do with me, then suddenly you pretend to care again!"

Lena felt her heart throbbing in pain, she stepped forwards, wanting nothing but to comfort the woman she hurt out of pain. but stopped when to her surprise something landed in front of her in a blur, she stumbled back when she noticed what it was.

a sword.

Jess yelped when she realized whom it was that threw the object. She looked on as the Amazonian figure walked towards the two women.

"Little one.", The woman spoke softly, gaze set on the kryptonian.

Kara turned to the ravenette. "Wonder Woman.", she stiffened. Eyes teary, cheeks stained with Tear tracks.

Lena was shocked that a sword was practically thrown her way.

The Amazonian released a breath, she was all decked out in her superhero look.

"Ms. Luthor, I believe the Civilians are running that way.", Diana said as she pointed towards where Lena and Jess had come from to get here.

Lena frowned heavily, "I didn't notice.", She said with sarcasm.

Diana's facial features were bland and plain, she walked to Kara's side, she wrapped an arm around the woman, with her free arm, she reached out and grabbed her sword that had so firmly dug into the ground to prevent Lena from coming closer to Kara, she took the sword and put it behind her strapping it to her back against her shield. she ignored the Luthor's sarcasm and gave Kara her attention, "Come, Superman and Batman have handled the bombs, the crooks got away, but everything has calmed down. I can take you home"

Kara nodded her head and allowed for the woman to sweep her off her feet and carry her.

Diana gave Lena one last glance, and then turned away from the woman, she then flew off with Kara in her arms.

Lena's emerald eyes not leaving Diana's back until her figure left completely out of sight.

"Damn it."

~~~~~

"Kryptonite was present, Clark", Bruce said as he sat in his hotel's bed.

Clark sat down on a chair and released a heavy sigh, "I know, but that's never stopped Kara before, she's never ran from a fight."

Bruce shrugged, "I was surprised myself when Diana told me she flew her home. Barbara and Dick were able to collect the kryptonite gas canisters, They think that was what the bombers shot Kara with to weaken her so."

the kryptonian merely nodded, he felt horrible, tonight was supposed to be a good night, but it went to shit, and he also heard that Lena and Kara encountered each other outside, Diana intervened.

"What's going on with her?", Bruce piped up, "Kara's tough, But lately she hasn't been showing up as Supergirl. Crime rates are increasing."

Clark nodded, "I don't know. Lucy managed to have a few words with her, but that was it."

Bruce hummed, "Words?"

Clark nodded, "Kara wants to give up being supergirl."

~~~~~

Kara released a shaky breath as she hit the shower, still feeling tired.

it was no doubt on an Emotional level.

Last night was quite the drainer for her, she was hit was gas that had kryptonite in it. She was still felt the burn in her chest from inhaling the gas.

as she got out of the shower she ate and then began to go, to just head out for a walk.

She told Lena how she felt, but not all of it of course, only what came to mind in that moment.

She was hurt, hurt that Lena had rejected her true self.

Lucy's words came to mind suddenly, the Lane was nice and sweet. It must be a Lane thing, Lois was always so gentle towards Clark, she accepted him right off the bat. and Lucy did the same thing, Lucy knew her and encouraged her to be herself.

'Lucy'. The woman sighed out heavily. The Lane was beautiful, smart and tough.

Kara thought she could totally stand to have her romantically.

even though James dated her in the past, but that was the past. and James missed that chance, Lucy seemed to have moved on. and so has Kara.

The blonde knew that she only liked the Lane, not loved, her heart didn't do those funny acrobatics and odd thumps and skips for for the tough Lane, her heart however, did do that...But for someone she couldn't have.

and Kara gave up, she thought that there was a chance, before The woman that holds her heart woke up, before the woman forgot that she accepted Kara then and there.

Kara stepped out of her loft and began to leave the building, she released a breath and as she turned the corner to head down the stairs, she bumped into someone, that someone was about to fall back, but Kara reached out and grabbed the person.

"Umph! Geez", the figure squeaked out.

Kara hummed, and pulled back, she saw the woman, and smiled sheepishly, "Hey", she said.

The woman returned the smile, her eyes stared gently and tenderly at the blonde that held her, "Hey yourself, ya' brick wall.", the woman chuckled softly.

Blue eyes gazed softly into Olive green ones.

Kara released the woman, she rose an arm to rub the back of her head, "Uh-heh. Lucy, What brings you here?", the blonde couldn't help but get to the point.

Lucy shrugged, she reached out and placed a hand on the super's bicep, "Just wanted to come see you, I was a bit worried.", the woman admitted, her hand grasping gently at the super's muscle. "Besides I'll be leaving soon."

Kara's smile died off her face, she frowned gently, she was disappointed of course, "Oh...How soon?", the kryptonian questioned.

Lucy hummed, "I'll be leaving first thing monday.", Lucy licked her lips slyly, she then bit her bottom lip for a moment and then she began to tug the blonde by her arm, pulling her down the stairs, "How's about we hang out?"

Kara nodded and she follwed the ravenette, she allowed for Lucy to hug her arm, the woman was basically clinging to her, but she didn't mind honestly.

the duo left the building and began to walk around, they made their way to Lucy's car, but Kara told her that she wanted to just simply walk, and Lucy accepted the idea, and so they walked to the park, they stopped by an ice cream cart, They brought ice cream and just wondered around.

"It's so nice today", Lucy couldn't help but say, she gave her strawberry ice cream a few laps and glanced at the bright clear blue sky.

Kara agreed, it was nice out, she expected it to be rainy, but it wasn't. She found an empty bench, she geastured for Lucy to follow her, they both sat down in front of a large sand box, Kids ran around or simply just played in the sand. Kara managed to finish her cone before Lucy, she licked her lips and merely gazed forwards. she looked at the kids play.

"How do you feel?", Lucy piped up.

Kara shrugged, "Okay.", she answered, her eyes following a dog that ran around with it's owner.

she faintly remembered her own dog, a dog she had named Krypto, it was a white furred dog, he was merely a puppy, she didn't have him for much time since she was sent away with Kal to come to earth, avoiding the fate of the rest of their race.

She sometimes wondered what life would have been like if she'd come on time with Kal, If she'd been the one to raise him.

as Kara develed deeper into her thoughts, she felt a warm hand fall onto hers, she felt the woman shift closer to her.

Kara came out of her thoughts and looked up, blue eyes met with green.

"If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm a good listener.", Lucy said softly, her gaze was sincere.

The kryptonian thought for a moment, eyes darted to those pink lips for just the shortest moment, she then took her eyes of the woman's very alluring lips, and nodded.

Lucy released a small breath, "C'mon, let's walk some more.", the woman stood up, taking a hold of the blonde's hand, she tugged her up.

Kara stood up from the bench and allowed for the woman to lead the way, Lucy's hand was in her own. Kara didn't mind, she merely smiled sheepishly as Lucy intertwined their fingers.

"are Clark and Lois going when you go?", Kara spoke as they walked down a path that was leading to a short walk/bike trail. the sounds of running children and dogs or just chatting people began to die down the further they walked into the secluded path.

Lucy shrugged, she turned her head to glance behind them, and hummed when she noticed no one behind them, then turned to the side and began to pull Kara off the trail, she answered Kara. "They'll be sticking around a bit longer actually, I think Ms. Kent'll be coming too."

Kara looked around when Lucy pulled her behind a few trees and thick bushes and shrubs, they were no doubt out of sight, "Martha's coming to National City?", this slightly surprised her.

Lucy merely nodded when she stopped in her tracks, her hand still in Kara's, she turned to directly face the kryptonian. "Yep."

Kara's eyes filled with questions, she looked around and knew they were completely alone, she began to grow a bit nervous, she wondered why Lucy led her here. "Uh...oh.", she said in reply to Lucy's word, she swollowed thickly. her heart began to pick up pace.

The ravenette's eyes seemed to darken slightly, she released Kara's hand and rose her other hand, she placed it over where Kara's heart was begining to thump a tad bit faster. the woman smiled slyly, she felt the kryptonian's heart thumping wildly and strong against her palm, her facial expression softened.

Kara was at a loss for words, she swollowed thickly once again, she began to catch on to what was going on, she ran her tongue over her bottom lip to moisten them slightly, she slowly began to reach out with her hands, she settled them over the hips of the woman in front of her.

Lucy's heart sped up a bit, she allowed for the kryptonian to pull her closer. She rose her other hand and settled it over the side of the blonde's face, she held the cheek gently, the pad of her thumb carassing the skin there.

Kara released a small faint breath, "Lucy.", she merely muttered, it was in a small soft voice. the Blonde began to lean down and forwards, eyes softened considerably.

Lucy closed her eyes, she met the taller woman halfway, her hands remained where she had them. Kara's however, moved once their lips met, their lips just crushed against each others, the Blonde had wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, eager to deepen their lip lock.

The ravenette didn't hesitate to part her lips for the blonde, she could feel the kryptonian's heart thumping against her hand, she moaned into the woman's mouth when the super's tongue pushed against hers.

they fell into a deep makeout session, Heavy petting here and there on Kara's part, the kryptonian was secretly bold, this Lucy discovered within moments, before she knew it, Kara had her against a tree, kissing the side of her neck and soon went back to deeply kissing the woman on her lips.

"Wait", Lucy halted the kryptonian once Kara had her pinned up against a tree, the Lane's legs wrapped tightly around Kara's waist, she panted slightly, their lips were a mere centimeter apart, a small string of saliva was the only thing that kept their lips connected.

"Wh-What?", Kara said a bit breathless, her nose against the Lane's own, they both breathed a bit uneven. Kara had the woman against a tree, she wanted to move forwards, but clearly didn't think so clearly.

Lucy had buried her hands into Kara's blonde locks, she sighed softly, "Can we take this somewhere more...comfortable?", Olive green eyes were half lidded with lust.

Kara nodded, she felt her body growing hot, she needed to finish what's been started here.

~~~~~

"Jess?", Lena spoke with slight surprise in her tone.

The Luthor was certainly surprised to have the Assistant here standing on the other side of her penthouse's door.

Jess smiled weakly, a small bag in her hands, she reached out with it, "Sorry to bother you Ms. Luthor, But I wasn't sure of what to do with these.", the woman's eyes had drifted to the small black bag in her grasp.

Lena rose an eyebrow and looked at the bag for a moment, hesitant to reach out and take it, she released a small breath, and then her eyes looked up to meet Jess's gaze. "What is it?"

Jess blushed slightly, "Um...Dave, head of the Security cameras dep. gave it to me, told me to figure out what to do with it. After the hack last time he was a bit concerned."

Lena was still unsure, she took the bag and opened it, "a tape?", emerald eyes darted up to meet dark brown.

Jess nodded, "I saw nothing wrong with it, but he thought it better to just hand it over to you. I guess he thought it was a bit compromising"

"Compromising?", Lena was still at a loss.

Jess sighed softly, "The physical contact you shared with...Supergirl. He thought that getting the tape in your hand was better than just leaving it around, risking it leaked out or something. The press would have a fit, definitely if they got a hold of it."

Lena facial expression grew into one of slight hurt, physical contact? She wondered for a moment, if it happened, if she and the super actually made an attempt to step forwards.

Lena looked down for a moment, "physical contact?"

Jess shrugged, "It isn't serious, but it's definitely not someone would expect you to do...Not because you're...who you are, but...", The woman struggled for words, "Just take it", the woman gave up on finding words.

Lena nodded and sighed, she gave Jess a small weak smile, Jess was fairly aware of everything that's happened to her and Kara's friendship. and even before she woke up, Jess had a better grasp over the situation.

she grew curious.

Jess was going to leave, she released a tired breath and said her goodbye, "Once again, sorry for the bother. Good day, Ms. Luthor."

The Luthor hesitated, her eyes were on Jess's back as she began to take her leave, Lips parting just as Jess was almost out of arms reach, "How did I react?", she said a bit out of breath.

Jess stopped in her tracks. She thought for a moment, "From what I saw and what you told me, you were okay, just worried for her.", Jess sighed and turned to face her boss, "After she left to fight the Alien, before we encountered Mr. Lord, and before the DEO partially raided L-Corp for Superman's body, which so happened to have crashed into HR. We talked...about it, I mean, at the time I didn't know Supergirl was Kara, or at least I wasn't sure, I had an idea when you said you were all attacked at the café, and well, Supergirl was wearing what Seemed like Kara was wearing that day.", Jess explained, "You accepted her, tried to help her, You and Superman spoke over it, you called him 'Kal-El'."

Lena hummed, "Kal-El, I always knew the name, but it's not the earth nam-", and it finally hit Lena like a tome of bricks. Lena pieced it together, Superman's identity.

Clark Kent.

Lena's mouth fell agape for a moment as she finally realized.

Jess noticed Lena grow silent, the Luthor fell into thought.

"Ms. Luthor?", Jess said as she fully turned her body to the Luthor.

Lena rose a hand and ran it through her loose curly hair as she realized.

"I...messed up.", Lena said as she released a small breath, over and over again she felt guilt rising in her, brewing in her chest.

Jess felt the air between them shift, she gave the Luthor an apologetic smile. Never would she have thought that she'd grow closer on a personal level with her boss, the woman was always reserved and private, but ever since Kara dropped into the woman's life, she had changed, she smiled more often and relaxed a bit more.

Jess could see the hurt between the two women. She wanted to help. But was hesitant.

Lena's eyes teared up, unshed tears shining in those Emerald eyes.

Jess sucked in a breath and with slight hesitation stepped forwards, warily she stepped in front of her boss, she rose her hands and slowly opened her arms, hesitantly offering a hug. Afraid to step over the thin line of privacy Lena seemed to always retreat behind to avoid people from getting to close.

Lena looked up slowly, noticing Jess standing there, fear and hesitation was noticable, Lena could tell Jess wanted nothing more than to try and help her, but for obvious reasons, Jess was afraid of getting to close or crossing that 'line'. For a brief moment, The Luthor processed the moment, then hesitantly stepped forwards and closed the gap between their bodies, Jess was hesitant of course, but eventually the younger woman wrapped her arms around the Luthor firmly, she held her gently, Lena closed her eyes, she only ever felt physical affections from Kara, hugs were always something they shared.

But now Lena found that she allowed another person to slip passed her defenses, and she wondered if it was all Kara's fault, this...thing of failing to keep people at arms length like she'd been doing all her life.

Lena returned Jess's hug, they stood there for a moment, just basking in each others presence

"People make mistakes, You were both hurt.", Jess said softly.

Lena nodded, her chin was resting on Jess's shoulder, "I...Overreacted. I supported her then, but I acted out this time. She really doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, I-"

"You didn't want anything to do with me", a voice piped up.

Jess and Lena pulled away from each other and they turned to see a certain blonde, clothes ruffled up, hair a mess, her glasses were currently not on her face, her chest heaving as she panted slightly.

Lena eyed the woman up.

Jess pulled away completely from her boss. Unsure of what to do.

Kara stood there, "You even told Hank- You...You had conditions. I was to stay away from you, the DEO even attempted to enforce it against me.", the blonde's voice shook slightly.

Lena saw the hurt in those eyes, she felt her heart ache, she made mistakes, she overreacted, she hurt the super.

"Kara, I just...I...", the ravenette felt her voice begining to crack.

Jess sighed softly, she realized that maybe she should leave, allow for the two women to talk things out. so she did, "I'm going to be taking my leave, Good bye, Ms. Luthor.", the woman said with a weak smile, she then began to leave, she gave Kara a weak smile as well, "Hello and good bye, Kara."

Kara acknowledged the woman and nodded, "Good bye, Jess.", she stepled aside to allow Jess by.

once Jess had left, Lena stood there in front of her door, her heart racing in her chest, Kara was right here, standing in front of her.

Kara looked broken and sad, surely she came to talk, and talk was what Lena wanted to do.

"This was a mistake I should-", before Kara could further lose her nerve and leave once again, Lena stopped her.

"Wait!", Lena said a bit too loud, then she lowered her voice, "Wait, Please, just...come in.", the Luthor spoke softly this time.

Kara released a sigh, she hesitated, slowly stepping towards the Luthor, hesitation in her steps. She averted eye contact for a bit.

Lena's heart began to race, she felt anxiousness building within her, nervousness clawing in her chest.

The blonde chewed on her bottom lip, she walked passed Lena and slipped into the spacious Penthouse. The Luthor stepped in, and shut the door behind her.

the air was silent and filled with apprehension.

Kara wasn't sitting down, she remained standing, nervous raising a hand to the back of her head to place it over her hair, she rubbed the area for a lack of anything else to do at the moment.

the heiress sighed, she wanted to talk, she did, but she wasn't sure how to start a conversation. She merely stood rooted in place, her back against the door, she used it to stable herself.

The blonde merely looked out the large glassed windows that led to the balcony, she hummed, "You got it fixed"

Lena's emerald eyes followed Kara's gaze, she quickly stumbled for words and answered, "Yes, I did.", the woman began to step towards Kara, her back finally coming off of the door, she felt her legs grow slightly wobbly as she drew closer and closer to the kryptonian.

Kara sensed the woman coming closer, she merely turned and met Lena's nervous gaze, she felt nervous herself, she remained put.

Lena reached the spot where Kara was standing, the blonde just stared at her.

for a moment Lena parted her lips to speak, but found words just kept dying on her tongue, they were unable to pass her lips. She wore an apologetic look, her gaze was soft, her eyes were tying to communicate her unexpressed words of sorrow.

Kara seemed to get it, she somehow seemed to understand the CEO's expression and body language.

Kara felt her chest tighten for a moment, she was still hurt, but she wanted Lena's friendship. She needed to accept the woman's silent apology, and give one of her own.

The blonde released a sigh through her nose, and reached out with a hand, slowly she took a hold of one of Lena's own, The CEO's heart rate picked up, Kara could hear the woman's heart thumping hard.

Emerald eyes met with Saphire eyes, both gazing into each others.

Lena and Kara both felt their bodies just draw each other close from there, neither knew who initiated the hug first, but then againe, they didn't care, they were holding each other again, finally, a good month and a half of ignoring each other only brought pain upon them, they needed this, they needed physical contact to heal.

Lena whimpered softly, She felt Kara bend slightly against her, and in one swift movement, Kara picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Lena didn't hesitate to place hand where Kara's heart thumped ever so strongly, she closed her eyes as she kept her head tucked in the side of the blonde's neck.

Kara seemed to release a sigh of contentment, and she was content, she was holding the woman she'd been harboring feelings for, in her arms.

"Shhh, it's okay", Kara said softly as she began to walk them to the couch, she sat down once she made it there, the CEO was in her lap, she herself closed her eyes to bask in the moment.

The Luthor calmed down, but remained in place, she felt comfortable in the blonde's arms, she felt so safe and...protected. Lena craved for the blonde's touch for the entirety of the month and a half they stood away from each other, she yearned for the super's presence, but she tried to ignore it, ignore the emptiness that came with pushing Kara out of her life.

but Lena couldn't handle it, she couldn't handle doing that to Kara, she wondered why, she questioned herself, she questioned why she had issues ignoring Kara, she knew damn well she was capable of doing that to everyone else, but when she tried it with the blonde, she only felt tight at the chest, and an ache in her heart.

Lena knew she had feelings for the woman, but she was afraid.

and she still is.

Kara leaned back a bit, her back was against the couches pilliows, she placed a hand over the woman's thigh, she kept her arm under the Luthor's back to support her, she put her chin on the woman's head.

for a moment silence came about, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, rather it was one of thought, one of just being in each others presence.

but Lena felt the need to speak, she snuggled into the woman a bit more, her nose nuzzled a bit into the super's neck. "I missed you, so much.", she spoke weakly, it was just barely above a whisper.

Kara felt a soft smiled coming on, she felt warmth fill her chest, she held the woman just a bit tighter, not enough to hurt her, but enough for it to be secure, "I missed you too, Lena.", the blonde turned her head slightly, and she pressed a gentle kiss against the top of the Luthor's head.

Lena smiled, she felt her cheeks burn just the slightest, she was going to say something more, but paused when she picked up an unfamiliar scent as she finally took in Kara's scent.

the scent of soft vanila lavender filled her senses, she didn't recognize this smell. It was different from what Kara usually smelled like, and that smell was always on the fruity side.

Kara hummed at Lena's stiffening form, using the pad of her thumb she began to caress the woman's thigh, "What's wrong?"

Lena's breath hitched for a moment, she wondered what gave her away, but then she remembered, Kara was a super, she had super senses, maybe it was the beating of her heart that reached Kara's ears, that gave her away.

The CEO bit her bottom lip for a moment, and she answered the question with one of her own.

"Are you wearing perfume?"

~~~~~

 ** _Extra Note:_**

 _I really am sorry about any mistakes I make, I try to catch them before I post chapters, but it's kinda hard. I mean, I write all the chapters on my phone, yep, on my phone. All of the fics that I've written for the SG fandom so far (which is 3), have been typed up through my phone. I re-read them as much as I can, but unfortunately mistakes still get overlooked. It seems that only after I've posted the chapter, that I managed to catch them and edit them out to the best of my abilites._

 _Some recommend Betas, but I have no clue how to go about that...sooo yeah XD If you catch mistakes, feel free to let me know. Some have taken to doing that already._

 _Once again, So sorry._

 ** _End Note._**

~~~~~

Whale, hope this chapter was somewhat entertaining.

 **Reviews are always welcomed.**

 _Thanks for reviewing! :)_


End file.
